lyokofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CL-71.131.64.26
Who are you to question my authority by saying that Herb is actually spelled Herve? You have a lot of nerve! It can be clearly heard in the English dub of Code: LYOKO that people say "Herb". So don't do that again! CL-KFan II the Administrator 05:47, 5 April 2006 (PDT) :I'm not the one questioning your authority, the show is. They clearly spell it Herve. You have some nerve to think that your opinion is better than that of the show. If you claim to run a wiki that "better than all others," then you should be using facts, not opinions. However, if you're simply going to complain the second anyone tries to dispute your view, then I won't bother trying to correct it. - CL-71.131.64.26 07:40, 5 April 2006 (PDT) ::The show also states that Crab is spelled Krabe, Hornet is spelled Freilon, and that Roachster is spelled Kankerelat. It says so on the DVD extras. And yet everyone spells them as Crabs, Roachsters, and Hornets. I wonder why? Because Herve is the French spelling of the name! The French people also say Nicholas is Nicolas, and thatKiwi is Kiwee. It's because the guys who made the DVD extras did not translate correctly! All Code: LYOKO websites seem to think that its spelled Herb, not Herve! Duy. You should actually look into topics than just support a single view. CL-KFan II the Administrator 10:35, 5 April 2006 (PDT) :::Can you type in a civil tone? Is it that hard? There's no need for "!" or bold just to make your point seem somewhat more valid. You should look into official sources and not just random fandom from various websites. Herve is the correct spelling as given by the official website, as are Nicolas, Sissy, etc. Their word means more than that of a translated DVD, random fan sites, or anything else. If they say it's Herve, it's Herve, regardless of your opinion, translation errors by any dubbers, or anything else. Like I said, if you plan to stick to the names you're using, I don't plan on stopping you. However, this nonsense about your names being somehow more right than others is just that. It's just a pointless and factually incorrect boast to make your this Wiki seem somehow more important than it really is. I don't intend to come back if your overopinionated view of this show is all that is given, not to mention the severe inaccuracies, misused or completely made up terms, and other general inconsistencies that this site is littered with. - CL-71.131.64.26 13:30, 5 April 2006 (PDT) ::::I'm not a very nice person, so no, I will not keep a civil tone of voice. By the way, do you have any respect for authority? I am the Administrator, the boss, the leader, the chancellor, the supreme ruler! My website is the best, and by the way, I don't write all of the things in here. Maybe if you , you'd know that. The main point I'm trying to make here is: you're wrong, and I'm right! It's always been this way! CL-KFan II the Administrator 14:27, 5 April 2006 (PDT) I have an account. A decent admin wouldn't have any trouble figuring that out. I just don't feel like logging in, nor do I ever plan to after seeing how this place runs. Why should I respect the authority of someone who doesn't use it wisely? You've given me no reason to respect you. You simply bitch and moan each time someone contradicts you, and do so constantly. I've read quite a few talk pages here, most of which have you whining in some form or another because you hate to be told that you're wrong. In short, you're acting like a child. As for your comments, hold a high opinion of ourselves, do we? Can't prove your argument except by yelling? I don't care if you're not a nice person. Civility is not beyond anyone. Saying you're the best does not make it so, saying you're right does not make it so, and saying I'm wrong does not make it so. It just makes you look like an idiot who can't accept that he's been proven wrong. You should be glad I'm not like the many IP users, who would simply vandalize a slew of pages in retaliation to your overzealous guarding of your own personal view. Finally, I suggest you move away from your overuse of fanon and try going by the facts. It takes no effort to see that you edit the majority of the existing articles, and there certainly aren't so many that you can't notice changes. Wikipedia does better in some 25 articles than your Wiki does in more than 200, most of which are single paragraph stubs. Your site is inaccurate, unencyclopedic, and simply sad in comparison. Feel free to ban me after this. Wouldn't be surprising if your only decent response would be doing so. - CL-71.131.64.26 22:47, 8 April 2006 (PDT) :"Feel free to ban me after this." Are you an idiot? You just don't get it. I'm right. You're wrong. End of discussion, period. What is your problem. I am the Supercomputer, and whatever I say is right! And just because I say you're wrong does make it right, because I am the leader here! Whatever I say is law! Do you understand this, or not? And log in! Any infidel who doesn't have the freaking energy to log in is obviously afraid of revealing himself. :This conversation proves that you are (1) stupid enough to argue with me,(2) brave enough to use swear words on Code: WIKI,(3) a coward because you are afraid of revealing yourself, and (4) too physically ill to move your mouse up to the corner of your screen to the "Create an account or log in" section and type in a few words. CL-KFan II the Administrator 10:46, 9 April 2006 (PDT) I'll ignore my last statement just to say this: you just don't listen, nor are you capable of trying. My account is CL-Someguy0830. You could have easily figured that out, since I made two edits a page within a minute of each other. You've proven that you're less than competent in that regard already. Also, you've once again shown that you can't listen. "Stupid enough?" "Brave enough?" In all seriousness, pull your head out of your ass. You are not important. You're a twit with an inflated ego and a power trip. Have fun forcing your opinion on 29 users.